


Playing House

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, mentions of BDSM & prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Taemin's mother abandoned him, Key's been taking care of him and it didn't occur to ask where Key got the money until recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

      Taemin has been waiting for Key on the guard rail across Chains & Whips – an infamous BDSM club in the red light district. It’s just passed midnight and the autumn air has a pinch to it. He rubs his hands together before sticking them in the pocket of his acid wash jean jacket. He must have zoned out for a minute because he only just notices someone standing at the side door; the amber light of tar on fire and rings of smoke wafting out of the semi-dark alley.  It is Key. He recognizes him from the scar across his philtrum.

     Key startles when Taemin tugs at his little French maid outfit.  “Oh! Taemin. You’re here.” His eyes are red and vacant, as though he’s has been crying. Key seems embarrassed as he pulls an imaginary coat closer to his body.

     “I had to see it for myself. Somebody told me but I couldn’t believe it,” the younger boy sneers, throwing the blanket he carried at the other.

     “Taemin!’ Key calls out, wrapping himself with the blanket and going after him. When Taemin doesn’t stop, Key grabs his wrist and thrusts a wad of bills in his hand. Taemin snatches his hand away as though he has been burned.

     “I DON’T WANT YOUR DIRTY MONEY!”

     “Then do you want to sleep on the streets?” Key snaps.

     “Is this what you do to feed us?” Taemin’s voice is bursting with bitter emotion. “How can I even look at you? Who asked you to do this?”

     Key throws himself at Taemin’s feet and starts weeping. “Tae, I’m sorry.”

     Taemin is instantly affected by the display. There are still a lot of people on the street and he’s worried about the looks people are giving him. He lowers himself immediately.

     “ _Hyung_ , don’t cry,” he says with affected tenderness. Really, he cannot stand to see people cry. When the older boy doesn’t stop, he adds: “I am sorry… and grateful that you would do this. But please, don’t do this anymore.” His tone is soft, almost pleading.

     When Key’s sobbing ebbs, he replies, “Even though I love you, I don’t think I would ever do it again.”

     Taemin smiles. It’s small and tight but still a smile. “Ok.” He gets up and helps Key up.

                                                                  *

     They are silent the walk home. Taemin is still angry but every now and again he looks back to make sure Key is following him. When they arrive at their tiny two bedroom apartment, he goes straight to run a bath for Key and check up on Mia, their little Jack Terrier who has fallen asleep in the laundry, again.

     After Taemin tucks the dog in her doggie bed, he heads to kitchen to start dinner for Key but he’s already eating a bowl of cereal. He’s about to scold the other about his eating habits but the vacant gaze clouding Key’s eyes stills his tongue. Silent tears roll down his face and Taemin’s anger gives way to concern. He has never seen Key this way; he’s always been so strong, so cheerful.

     “ _Hyung_ ,” he calls softly.

     Key quickly wipes his tears before turning to him with a practiced smile.

     Taemin can’t help but be hurt by this. “Your bath is ready.”

     Key thanks him with a sigh as he struggles to get his feet only to have his knees buckle. Taemin makes to help him but Key waves him off. Taemin bites his tongue as he watches Key limp down the hallway. He had noticed the limp on the walk home, angrily muttering how it served him right. But seeing Key now he is ashamed.

                                                                  *

     Taemin stands outside the bathroom door, listening to Key hiss and groan as he takes his clothes off. It seems like such an effort and it is all he can do to not barge in and help. Finally he hears the soft splash of displaced water, punctuated by a prolonged moan. That sound stirs something deep inside of him; something that visits his dreams and frustrates his sleep until he finds release in the palm of his hand.

     Taemin is in love with Key and has been ever since the older boy found him crying in a sandbox because he was hungry and didn’t know when his mother was coming back. That was six years ago. He was eleven years old, Key was fourteen. Key stepped in to play the role of mother, and that was okay because Taemin played the role of father. Together, they raised little Mia: Key taking care of the finances, he taking care of the domestics. It never occurred to him to ask how he got the money – not until recently. He was just happy that he wouldn’t be put into the welfare system.

     “Taemin?” Key’s hoarse voice calls him from his thoughts.

     “Hmm,” he hums. 

     Key asks him to help him wash his back. Taemin hates the apologetic look on his face but is glad to be of use to his _hyung_. He swallows as Key hands the sponge to him. He struggles to keep his gaze respectful; he glimpses Key’s cock and the bush between his legs, bleached the in the same blonde shade as the hair on his shade. Taemin shifts his pants to hide the growing tent. 

     As he squeezes water from the sponge down Key’s back, Taemin notices a purple marking on Key’s right thigh. It is large and aggressive looking. He finds that it is not the only one. Key has others on his arms and side. These look older than the one on his thigh.

     “ _Hyung_ , what happened?” He gapes openly at the bruise.

     Key follows his stare. “It’s nothing,” he replies pulling his knees to his chest.

     When Taemin had looked up what type of club Key was involved with, he took for granted that his _hyung_ could be hurt. Even as he researched BDSM, he never imagined that the bruises he saw in the pictures would appear on Key’s pale body.

     “It doesn’t look like nothing,” Taemin returns heatedly, his anger beginning to swell again.

     Key sighs heavily. “Taemin, I am not in the mood.”

     This only incenses the younger boy. “What happened?” he repeats slowly.

     “What are you going to do about it?” Key challenges him, swinging his head around to face him. He regrets it instantly because he sees something in Taemin’s face that frightens him, something he has suspected for a while now but explained away as a trick of the light. No tricks this time. It is glaring at him. Taemin is in love with him.

     “WHAT. HAPPENED?”

     Key lowers his gaze. "Do you want to know what he does to me?" he taunts. He doesn’t want to hurt Taemin, not really; but he’s angry too. “Do you want to know how much it hurts when his grip digs into my skin?”

     Taemin’s mouth clenched jaw goes slack.

     "Do you want to know how I scream when he rams me so hard I can feel his cock in my throat?" Key continues his voice low and laced with spite.

     “Stop it.”

     "Or maybe you want to know about what it feels like to have his thick fingers squeeze my neck as he cums inside me?"

     “ENOUGH!”

     Taemin is shaking; fists clenched at his side and hot tears streaming down his face. He never imagined Key could be so cruel and all he says is ‘you wanted to know.’

     “How much you must loathe us,” Taemin says quietly, tears in his voice. “To do such degrading things to provide for people who aren’t even your family.”

     Key looks up at him, a little surprised.

     “I will pay you back the money you spent on me and Mia.  Although I can’t start working until I’m eighteen. So you’ll have to wait a year.”

     He stomps out of the bathroom and Key suddenly feels terrible but not enough to get up to follow him. Not yet. If he’s honest, he does resent playing mother. It is hard and he’s angry all the time. He’s is only twenty. So many times he’s wanted to quit, to run away like Taemin’s mother but then he sees Taemin working hard in the kitchen making them dinner. He’d have a smile on his face even though Key knows it hurt his pride to play the wife. 

     Still, Key needed the release. He’s only sorry he’s hurt Taemin in the process. Taking a deep breath, he slides under water for ten seconds, then goes to comfort Taemin.

                                                                  *

     Taemin is crying in his room; lights out, curled up in bed.

     “Taemin-ah,” Key calls softly.

     There is no response.

     “Taeminnie, I’m sorry,” he coos. “Can I come in?”

     Taemin still doesn’t answer but he has stopped sobbing.

     Key climbs on top of the bed with him, the mattress dipping under his weight. Taemin’s body stiffens when he feels Key’s body mold against his, conscious of where their skin touch. Key is so close he can smell the citrus undertones of his body wash. It has been so long since they have cuddled like this and Taemin would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

     “Taemin-ah,” Key whispers behind him, his breath hot on his neck. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those awful things to you. It’s nobody’s fault but mine. But you should know that I don’t hate you or Mia. You guys are my family and I love you. I wouldn’t have been able to do those things if I didn’t love you. I won’t do it again, I promise. I just hope you can forgive me and look at me the same way.”

     Key punctuates each sentence with silence, hoping for Taemin to say something but the younger keeps his lower lip firmly beneath his teeth, afraid of the sounds he might make if he let himself speak.

     “I’ll just leave you then,” Key says, starting to slide off the bed but Taemin catches his wrist. Encouraged, Key presses closer to him and the contact becomes unbearable, Taemin’s erection throbbing painfully against him. But Key is smiling into his nape and he thinks he can bear it.

     After a while, Taemin feels Key’s breaths soften at regular intervals. He thinks his _hyung_ is sleeping so he starts to palm his crotch. His breaths get heavier and throatier. Progress is achingly slow because he doesn't want to wake the other up. After five minutes, he gives up with a frustrated groan.

     Then he hears Key ask if he wants him to help out. Taemin turns his head to find Key staring at him. He’s embarrassed but not enough to decline the offer. He nods and Key’s hand snakes under his arm, reaching for his cock. He hisses at the touch and regrets making the sound because Key stops.

     “Please,” Taemin pleads, and feels his heart sink to his belly.

     Key starts pumping gently in an up/down motion, Taemin’s dick already wet with pre-cum. He caresses the tip of the head with his thumb before every downward stroke, changing to a twisting motion with every upward stroke. Key doesn’t have much arm strength so to edge Taemin along he snakes his other hand under the younger and grabs the front of his T-shirt so that it stretches taut across his chest. Key leans in closer so that his little exhalations fall on Taemin’s neck.

     It’s working...Key can feel Taemin suppress the urge to thrust his hips. His breathing is getting harsher and every now and again he hisses the word 'fuck'.

     Key’s hand movements get faster, his encouraging exhales get louder. Taemin’s close; he feels him throbbing in his palm but there’s still resistance.  

     "Come for me," Key whispers and that’s enough to push Taemin over the edge.

     "Oh, G-god.” His thighs quake and ribbons of white cum spill hot on Key’s hand, on Taemin’s belly.

     Taemin buries his face in the pillow and his shoulders shake uncontrollably. Key lets go of his dick and folds him in a tight hug. He doesn’t ask why he’s crying. He doesn’t want to know.

                                         

 

           

 

 

 

 


End file.
